A garota e o Lobo
by Hyde 'Kyuubi no Yoku
Summary: "Quando pensei que você havia me abandonado, você volta para mim, com toda sua elegancia e resplendor, mas, nao precisava guardar esse segredo eu te amo, nao importa qual seja sua aparencia."


** 1- O inesperado**

O por do sol deixava as tonalidades do céu alaranjado, o único som que quebrava aquele silencio daquele por do sol era o bater das ondas nas pedras e sussurros de um casal que admiravam aquele por do sol sentados na pedra perto do mar.

?: Sonic eu te amo, como nunca amei ninguém ou amarei alguém.

Uma jovem linda de cabelos curtos rosas, um olhar encantador e sincero, estará sentada na pedra olhando para o mar que com o por do sol estava pintando da cor alaranjada, do seu lado um rapaz de cabelo curto e arrepiado da cor azul como o mar e um par de olhos que pareciam duas esmeraldas com um brilho destemido no olhar. O rapaz direcionou seu olhar para as belas esmeraldas que cintilavam somente para si.

Sonic: Amy... Eu te amo mais que minha própria vida. –falou com um sorriso doce nos lábios, enquanto acariciava a face da garota. –

Amy: há Sonic.-falou abraçando o rapaz ao seu lado. –

Sonic estava a sorrir, aquele podia ser o momento mais feliz de sua vida, estar com quem mais ama, mas, quando olhou para o sol que quase sumia no horizonte, seus olhos se arregalaram levemente e um sentimento de medo tomou sua face.

Sonic: Amy. Temos que ir embora. –falou se levantando tenso. –

Amy: O que houve Sonic?-perguntou meio preocupada com a tensão na face do rapaz. –

Antes mesmo de conseguir entender o que estava acontecendo, o rapaz já havia pego nos braços e tinha se posto a correr para longe dali.

Sonic: segure-se com força em mim Amy. –falou correndo enquanto segurava a garota em seus braços. –

Amy: certo. –falou se segurando com mais força no rapaz. –

Corria numa velocidade impressionante, em poucos segundos quando deu por si, já estava em frente ao portão de sua casa, ainda preocupada, insistiu e saber o que deixava seu amado tão nervoso.

Amy: sonic me fale porque sempre quando esta anoitecendo você quer ir embora?-perguntou olhando dentro dos olhos do rapaz seria. –

Sonic: um dia eu direi a você, mas, por momento só, tchau. –falou abraçando-a. –

Afastaram se um pouco para que pudessem se olhar nos olhos, sonic deu um leve sorriso e lhe deu um beijo calmo e apaixonante, não tinha presa para se despedir da mesma, queria aproveitar aquele momento antes de parti, quando encerraram o beijo voltaram a se olhar nos olhos cada um com um sorriso cintilando nos lábios.

Sonic: eu te amo meu amor. –falou com um largo sorriso desenhado nos lábios. –

Amy: eu também te amo meu querido. –falou o abraçando forte e lhe dando um selinho. –

Sonic: amanha venho te buscar para sairmos juntos de novo. –falou com seu sorriso sereno nos lábios. –

Amy: esta bem...

Depois de se despedir de sua amada, ele se vai a deixando-a sozinha no portão de sua casa com uma preocupação carregada em seu peito. Adentrou a casa sendo surpreendida por uma voz conhecida.

?: Então, como foi hoje você e o sonic?-perguntou um tom de voz malicioso e brincalhão. –

Amy: ah, foi... Ótimo pena que ele quis ir embora de novo quando começou a anoitecer, e você e knuckles?-falou tentando mudar o tom de voz triste. –

?: Ah! Foi ótimo nos fomos no parque. –falou a garota de cabelos grisalhos, olhos intensamente azuis como o oceano. –

Rouge: e você Cream como foi com o tails?-perguntou com o mesmo tom malicioso que usara com Amy. –

Cream: Ah! Foi perfeito. Fomos ao cinema assistir aquele filme novo Crepúsculo*-* - falou em um tom apaixonado em sua voz. –

Cream tinha uma aparência mais jovem que as outras apesar de ter a mesma idade que ambas, seus olhos eram castanhos escuros e seus cabelos estavam presos em duas Marias-chiquinhas.

Rouge: Amy, porque você ta com essa cara?-perguntou com preocupação em sua voz. –

Amy: to pensando...- falou pensativa, direcionando agora o olhar para a amiga. –

Rouge: em que... Ou devo dizer, em quem?-perguntou mais uma vez, agora colocando as mãos e sua cintura. –

Amy: no sonic, porque que ele age desse jeito comigo?- se perguntava pensando em encontrar alguma resposta dentro de si. –

Rouge: que jeito?-perguntou agora confusa. –

Amy: ele esconde um segredo de mim e sempre diz que vai me falar, mas, nunca fala...-falou se sentando no sofá, apoiando sua face na mão apoiada no braço do sofá. –

Rouge: tira isso a limpo com ele. –falou se sentando ao lado da amiga, apoiando a mão em seu ombro. –

Amy: certo... É isso mesmo que vou fazer, ou ele me fala o que esta acontecendo ou terminamos. Quero ver ele esconder alguma coisa de mim. –falou em um tom de voz destemido. –

?: Amigas, hoje foi o melhor dia da minha vida. –gritou um ser ate a pouco desconhecido. –

Era Blazer chegando escandalosamente em casa, seus cabelos eram da cor lilás e seus olhos eram âmbares, chegava em casa com um largo sorriso nos lábios, se sentando no sofá do

lado de Rouge.

Rouge: a to vendo que você e o Silver tão se dando bem em Blaze. – falou maliciosamente, fazendo a amiga corar levemente. –

Blaze: a amiga nem me fale, hoje foi lindo o que ele fez pra mim...- falou um brilho intenso nos olhos. –

Cream: o que ele fez?-perguntou curiosa se sentando na poltrona da sala. –

Blaze: primeiro fomos pro campo no nosso piquenique. Ai ele me levito ate as nuvens com os poderes dele ai ele puxo as nuvens e escreveu com ela "Blaze e Silver pra sempre" aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Foi lindo. –falou pegando uma almofada e a apertando contra seu corpo. –

Cream e Rouge: *-* a que lindo amiga. –falaram em coro imaginando a cena. –

Amy: que bom que alguém esta feliz... –falou em um tom de voz triste se levantando do sofá para ir pro seu quarto. –

Blaze: o que aconteceu com ela?-perguntou entre sussurros preocupada. –

Rouge: o sonic ta escondendo alguma coisa dela. –respondeu preocupada com a amiga. –

Blaze: hum...

XxX

Agora no banheiro, Amy tirou suas roupas de rua e abriu o chuveiro, vendo que a água estava quente para seu banho, entrou no Box deixando com que a água corre-se por seu corpo, limpando-o, mas, sentia que seu coração estava machucado, deixou as lagrimas que segurava escorrer por sua face se misturando com a água do chuveiro.

Amy: a sonic porque você esta fazendo isso comigo entre nós não a segredos...-falou entre soluços. – mas, amanha resolveremos isso.

XxX

Os rapazes comentavam como tinha sido o dia de cada um, para eles havia sido uma tarde diferente, estar com suas amadas.

- ai knuckles crepúsculo é muito bom principalmente quando eu tava com minha linda comigo. –falou um rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros, olhos intensamente azuis que estava sentado no sofá da sala conversando com os demais. –

- e o parque hoje tava muito bom...- falou um rapaz que usava dred no cabelo vermelho, seus olhos eram azuis como o céu e mantinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. –

- a e hoje eu fiz a maior declaração da minha vida levitei a Blaze ate as nuvens e puxei as nuvens escrevendo "Blaze e Silver pra sempre". –falou um rapaz de cabelos grisalhos compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos âmbares. –

Knuckles e Tails: que gracinha. –falaram com um tom de ironia na voz. –

?: A isso é patético... –falou um rapaz igualmente ao sonic só que tinha cabelos pretos e mechas vermelhas, olhos intensamente vermelho como sangue que estava escorado na batente da porta da cozinha, observando a conversa do grupo. –

Knuckles: a coe shadow, você só fala isso porque não tem namorada. –falou revirando os olhos pelo comentário do amigo. –

Shadow: e nem quero ter... –falou cruzando os braços acima do peitoral. –

Tails: a ta bom, sei...- falou debochando do amigo. –

?: Chega cansei disso, amanha irei tomar a pior decisão da minha vida. –ecoou uma voz monstruosa pela sala chamando a atenção de todos os presentes. –

Um rapaz mantinha um brilho assassino no olhar, presas que ficavam a amostra, seu cabelo ficara comprido e boa parte do rosto e do corpo havia ficado da cor roxa meio azulada com pintas brancas, era sonic que havia se transformado em lobisonic.

Lobisonic: amanha irei termina com a Amy. –falou em um tom de voz decidido. –

Todos menos shadow: O.O

Tails : como assim sonic?-perguntou meio incrédulo. –

Knuckles: é cara, vocês já tão há 2 meses porque isso agora?-perguntou tentando entender a cabeça do amigo. –

Lobisonic: hoje eu a vi chorar, quando ela virou para entrar em casa, ela não merece isso, como ela iria amar uma criatura igual a mim?

Shadow: você sabe que ira magoá-la ne?- repreendeu erguendo uma sobrancelha questionadora. –

Lobisonic: é eu sei. –falou em um tom triste e melancólico. –

Silver: será que não a outro jeito?

Lobisonic: acho que não, mas, por enquanto vamos dormir. –falou se dirigindo para o quarto. –

XxX

Na manha seguinte, o telefone toca desesperadamente nas primeiras horas do dia que o sol tomou o lugar da lua, iluminando a cidade com todo o seu resplendor. Sonic corre para atender o telefone sendo surpreendido pela pessoa que falava consigo.

Sonic: alô?

_Amy: sonic é com você mesmo que eu queria falar. _

Sonic: então diga. –falou com um pouco de tensão em sua voz. –

_Amy: não aqui não. Encontre-me em frente a fontes das lagrimas em 1 hora, tchau, te amo. _

Antes que sonic pudesse se pronunciar o telefone já ficara mudo, colocou o telefone no gancho e ficou a olhar um ponto qualquer perdido em seus pensamentos.

XxX

Depois de passado uma hora, os dois jovens estavam de ante da fonte das lagrimas, estavam um de frente um para o outro, encarando-se seriamente, colocando seus pensamentos no lugar, para que pudessem pronunciar correto tudo o que queriam dizer um para o outro.

Amy: Sonic... Eu quero fala com você uma coisa muita seria...- falou tomando a primeira palavra, despertando o rapaz de seus pensamentos. –

Sonic: eu também quero falar uma coisa seria com você...-falou igualmente serio. –

Amy: então diga primeiro...- falou agora com preocupação em sua voz. –

Sonic: não sei como falar isso, sei que não será fácil...

Amy: o que é, fale-me sem medo...

Sonic: Amy... Eu já te fiz você sofrer muitas vezes e muitas vezes você se pergunta, por que eu não fico com você a noite isso, esta te magoando mais será pior se continua então acho melhor terminarmos por aqui...

Nesse momento a jovem fica estática, não desvia o olhar dos olhos do rapaz a sua frente, não conseguia se mexer, parece que seu corpo todo havia ficado pesado e ela não conseguia mover um músculo se quer.

Sonic: é melhor assim, agora você não sofrera mais...-falou virando-se de costas se afastando da mesma, deixando quem mais queria estar para trás. –

Uma silhueta sai de trás da fonte apoiando para que a jovem caísse, Rouge chamou a jovem três vezes sem respostas até que lagrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos e manchar a face agora pálida.

Rouge: Amy, vamos pra casa...- falou apoiando a amiga, a guiando para casa enquanto as lagrimas do rosto dela caiam como se fosse cachoeira. –

XxX

Quando chegaram em casa, a jovem de cabelo rosa se ajoelhou na porta, e soltou um grito que estava teimando para sair, mais lagrimas escorreram por sua face, manchando sua roupa de lagrimas. Com dificuldade, Rouge a sentou no sofá, e sentou-se ao lado dela a fazendo deitar em seu colo enquanto acariciava seus cabelos rosados.

Amy: porque isso ta acontecendo por quê? –perguntava-se enquanto as lagrimas escorriam por sua face. –

Blaze: amiga não chore por ele, você não merece isso. –falou se ajoelhando de ante da amiga que recebia caricias de Rouge. –

Rouge: é amiga esquece ele... –falou enquanto acariciava os fios de cabelos rosados. –

Cream: a gente arruma um mais bonito que ele...-falou na tentativa de animar a outra, mas, sem sucesso. –

Amy: eu quero meu sonic!- falou se levantando do sofá correndo para o seu quarto trancando a porta. –

XxX

Quando chega em casa, seus amigos o cercam o bombardeando de perguntas o deixando um pouco assustado e também curioso por toda aquela euforia.

Knuckles: cara o que você fez? A Rouge ligou pra cá furiosa falando que é para você nunca mais se quer olha pra Amy de novo.

Tails: é ate fiquei com medo...- falou se lembrando dos minutos de terror com a Rouge soltando fogo pela boca. –

Sonic: é que eu e a Amy terminamos...- falou em um tom de voz sem vida. –

Silver: caraca...- falou passando a mão em seu cabelo nervoso. –

Shadow: cara isso foi maldade com ela... –falou em um tom repressivo. –

Sonic: eu sei...- falou abaixando a cabeça. –

Silver: só sabe falar isso, cara você negou a única que te amou de verdade...e agora?-perguntou cruzando os braços. –

Sonic nada falou, apenas se dirigiu para seu quarto sem nada falar, sem nada debater, apenas abaixou sua crista e foi para seu quarto, deixando a casa que esta sempre num clima alegre agora em um clima tenso e desconfortável.

XxX

Permanecera por um longo tempo deitada, a jovem abraçava seu urso de pelúcia que havia ganhado agora de seu ex-namorado, lagrimas caiam ainda intensamente de seus olhos esmeraldas. Quando do nada sentiu um forte enjôo, se sentia tonta e o enjôo ficava cada vez mais forte, quando não estava agüentando mais, correu para seu banheiro, ajoelhando-se de ante do mesmo despejando tudo. Rouge que estava segurando uma badeja com o jantar para ver se Amy comia um pouco, encontrou a porta do banheiro arreganhada e Amy ajoelhada de frente pro vaso despejando tudo, a jovem grisalha largou a bandeja que se espatifou no chão e correu para socorrer sua amiga.

Rouge:AMY!O QUE HOUVE AMY?-falou apoiando as mãos nos ombros da amiga que se afastava agora se acalmando. –

Ofegante, a jovem rosada limpa a boca suja de resíduos, cambaleou um pouco para trás, mas, é apoiada pela Rouge que estava atrás de si.

Amy: eu não sei Rouge-chan, só senti um forte enjôo e só dei por mim...

Antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, perdeu a consciência nos braços de sua amiga que a segurou antes que caísse no chão. Levantou-se junto com ela e a levou com certa dificuldade para cama dela onde a deitou e a cobriu com o lençol, preocupada mediu a temperatura da jovem rosada, mas, estava normal. Ficava inquieta, sem saber o que fazer ligou para a única pessoa que podia ajudá-la.

XxX

Lia um livro de medicina sentado no sofá da sala, estava totalmente relaxado e mergulhado no livro, quanto mais lia mais vontade de ler ele sentia, mas, sua atenção é chamada por um barulho estrondoso sobre a mesinha de centro, meio irritado o rapaz pegou o celular que gritava e o atendeu com um pleno desinteressante.

-alô?-atendeu em um tom e voz indiferente. –

_Rouge: É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ FALA COMIGO KNUCKLES ECHIDNA?- gritou no telefone furiosa. –_

Knuckles: AH! Oi amor, desculpa meu desinteresse.- falou agora sem graça. – sabia que eu te amo?

_Rouge: hunf! To sabendo...deixando isso de lado eu quero que você venha aqui agora. _

Knuckles: hm? Mas por quê?-perguntou agora preocupado. –

_Rouge: tem algo diferente com Amy-chan, eu não sei o que é, por favor knuckles, eu estou preocupada com ela...-falou com a voz em um tom choroso. –_

Knuckles: esta bem, não faça nada, me espere chegar. –falou desligando o celular logo em seguida. –

Levantou-se do sofá e pegou as chaves do carro e se dirigiu para a porta de casa, knuckles estava fazendo faculdade de medicina, por isso fora chamado pela namorada. Entrou no carro e foi para a casa de Rouge.

XxX

Chegando na casa, Rouge o esperava na porta, quando estacionou o carro e desceu do mesmo, seguiu a namorada ate o quarto de Amy que por sinal ainda estava deitada. Ao chegar no quarto, knuckles a examinou, tirou sua pressão, mediu novamente sua temperatura, tudo estava normal, até...

Knuckles: veio esse mês?-perguntou curioso. –

Rouge: bem...no calendário era pra ter vindo essa semana...

Knuckles: que por sinal não veio certo?

Rouge: parece... Que sim...-falou meio receosa. –

Nesse momento, Amy abriu seus olhos devagar se deparando com Rouge e Knuckles em seu quarto.

Amy: Rouge...-chamou em um sussurro quase inaudível. –

Rouge: Amy...-falou se sentando na beirada da cama, tirando algumas pequenas mechas da face da garota. –você esta bem?

Amy: eu não sei... Sinto-me estranha...o que esta acontecendo?

Rouge: Amy...Tenho uma noticia para você...-falou um pouco receosa. –

Amy: o que é?-perguntou um pouco preocupada. –

Rouge: você...você esta grávida.

Amy: o que?


End file.
